Ранкор
Ранкоры ( ) — существа с планеты Датомир, достигавшие в высоту от двух до десяти метров. Они относятся к теплокровным рептилиям (но некоторые ученые относят их к ракообразным или паукообразным). Ранкоры были заселены на Оттеса, Корулаг и Лехон в следствие падения кораблей, которые их перевозили. Датомирские ранкоры намного умнее и сильнее других ранкоров. Биология и внешний вид Ранкоры относились к теплокровным рептилиям. Известно, что у ранкоров часто рождались двойни. Ранкоры ходили на коротких задних лапах, а вот ловили свою добычу длинными передними лапами, с огромными когтями на них. Морда же их была плоской, и больше всего на ней выделялись челюсти, увенчанные парой рядов острейших зубов. Кожа этих тварей отличалась твердостью, даже бластеры могли причинить лишь слабые повреждения этой машине для убийства. Но все же охота на ранкоров шла, ведь кожа их была очень дорогостоящей, из нее можно было делать отличную броню или обувь. Ночное зрение датомирских ранкоров было хорошо развито для охоты, но все равно уступало дневному зрению людей. Виды ранкоров 1 Песчаный ранкор — планеты:Татуин,Датомир 2 Рогоранкор — планеты:Набу(привезен),Датомир,Фелуция 3 Джунглевый ранкор — планета Фелуция 4 Ранкор-тиран — планета Татуин 5 Ранкор Коула — планета неизвестна 6 Таанабский ранкор-мутант — планета Таанаб (все были уничтожены) История Ранкоры на Датомире thumb|250px|Ранкор на Датомире Как это ни странно, ранкоры могли заботиться о своем потомстве, оплакивать умерших, а также передавать из поколения в поколения свои знания. Обычный образ жизни ранкоров кажется примитивным. Но на Датомире, где живут не только дикие звери, но и люди, ранкоров смогли приручить датомирские ведьмы. Они образовали симбиоз— ранкор и наездница. Ранкор становился более сильным, умным, не было проблем с пищей. А ведьмам— хорошая защита, средства передвижения. Наездницы устанавливали с ранкорами контакт через Силу, и могли чувствовать друг друга. Однако приручить ранкора было непросто. Ранкоры имеют некую «традицию», что тот кто спасет им жизнь— будет их хозяином. Датомирские ведьмы часто находили раненых самок ранкоров, лечили их, а потом становились их хозяевами. Самый крупный и сильный ранкор был, естественно, у королевы датомирских ведьм. Этот ранкор был гораздо крупнее и умнее своих собратьев. Глубокие познания ведьм сливались с животными инстинктами ранкоров, и эта взрывоопасная смесь была самым страшным оружием жительниц Датомира. Во времена Новой Республики ведьмы разделились на кланы. Интересно, что ранкоры после усердного обучения могли сражаться с оружием и носить доспехи. А лидер клана Поющей Горы Тош, обучила своего ранкора читать и писать. Времена идут. Все меняется. Галактику захватила Империя. Ранкоров начали истреблять. Они были почти уничтожены на территории Датомира. Лишь одна небольшая группа ранкоров ушла в земли Великого датомирского каньона. По всей галактике thumb|left|250 px|Ранкор во дворце Джаббы Ранкоров развозили по всей галактике со времен Старой Республики. На каждой планете свой климат, свои особенности, и ранкоры на разных планетах были разными. Датомирские ранкоры оставались лучшими по всем параметрам. На водных планетах ранкоры со временем эволюционировали в земноводных тра’коров (планета Соккоро) Лишь на некоторых планетах вроде Оттеса ранкоры использовались как вьючные и военные животные. На планете Раката Прайм молодых ранкоров разводили в специальных заповедниках. Но больше всего славы ранкоры заработали в криминальной среде. Иметь у себя ручного ранкора — это было почетно. Охранник, зверушка, средство убеждения. Одним из самых известных представителей данного вида был ранкор Джаббы Хатта, которому он отдавал на съедение неугодных людей и должников. Смотрителем ранкора был укротитель по имени Малакили, который души не чаял в своем любимом животном. thumb|250px|Ранкор-мутант в космопорте Таанаба В годы Старой Республики молодой Реван смог перехитрить ранкора. Чтобы попасть на базу Чёрных вулкеров, ему требовалось пройти через огромную пещеру с ранкором. Будущий джедай положил ароматическую капсулу в груду убитых тел, а рядом — гранату. Голодный ранкор решил поесть и начал пережёвывать гранату, которая взорвалась. Это привело к гибели ранкора. Галактическая империя использовала боевой потенциал ранкоров во благо империи. После испытаний стало ясно, что ранкор может уничтожить несколько AT-ST за пару минут. Возрожденный Император использовал ранкоров-мутантов как суперсолдат они были в 3 раза больше и куда сильнее обычных но главное изменение умение дышать токсичным газом который мог убить кого угодно за пару секунд. Последний такой боец погиб от рук Джейдена Корра в миссии на Таанабе. Для Ранкоров и других крупных существ был разработан специальный стиль боя — Ниман. Планеты, на которых были найдены ранкоры thumb|250px|Молодые ранкоры на Лехоне * Бисс * Карида * Корулаг * Датомир (Родная планета) * Нар-Крита * Оттеса * Лехон * Таанаб * Тарис * Татуин * Ома-Д’ун * Фелуция Интересные факты о ранкорах thumb|180px|Съёмка сцены с ранкором * Рыцарь-джедай Тенел Ка использовала зуб ранкора, чтобы создать свой световой меч. * В книге «Истории дворца Джаббы Хатта» ранкор показывается как бедное животное, которое эксплуатируется почем зря. * Ранкоры — любимая добыча людей, играющих в MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies. * В Гриффинах Ранкор представлен как политик Раш Лимбо * Во второй серии 2 сезона «Сумасшедшие за стеклом, или Мультреалити» героев периодически сбрасывают в пещеру с ранкором. * В игре Legen of the Dragoon (PS) главные персонажи должны убить монстра по имени Джианго, который выглядит в точности как ранкор. * Ранкор может быть олицетворением противника японских Годзиллы и Каиджу — Орга. * В MMORPG RuneScape встречается монстр по имени «Рокнар». * В MMORPG Final Fantasy XI, есть локация, названая «The Den of the Rancor». * Возможно, терентатеки — это извращенные темной стороной ранкоры. * В 15 серии 1 сезона сериала «Звездные врата Вселенная» на 24-й минуте появляется существо, очень схожее с ранкором. * Вероятно, ранкор является прототипом существа под названием «Коготь Смерти» из вселенной Fallout. Это существо внешне напоминает небольшого ранкора, также является рептилией с чертами млекопитающего, также полуразумно, с отдельными представителями вида, достигшими полной разумности, и используется в схожем амплуа — одного из самых больших и страшных монстров, с некоторыми из которых, однако, можно подружиться. * Rancor с английского переводится как «злоба». * В игре «Heroes of the Might and Magic III» в городе под типом Цитадель есть существо под названием Чудище, схожее с ранкором. Появления * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords * Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс * Star Wars: The Old Republic * * * * * * Звёздные войны. Странствующий рыцарь: Избавление, часть 1 * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds * Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения * Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух * Обуздание * Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса», часть 1 * Совет джедаев: Боевые действия * Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier * Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 23: Конец бесконечности, часть 1 * Звёздные войны. Республика 24: Конец бесконечности, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Республика 25: Конец бесконечности, часть 3 * Звёздные войны. Республика 26: Конец бесконечности, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2 * Звёздные войны: Зам Уэселл * League of Spies * Kinect Star Wars * * Shatterpoint * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * * The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap * Звёздные войны. Республика: Дредноуты Рендили * * Лабиринт зла * The Hand * * * * * Celestia Galactica Photografica * [[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel)|''Star Wars'' Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] * Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев * Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней * Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы * Последний джедай * Star Wars: Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 3 * * Имперский призыв * * A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale * Passages * * Сила необузданная (роман) * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II * Domain of Evil * * * * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force * Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Lethal Alliance * Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale * We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale * Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale * Tatooine Manhunt * Starfall * Scavenger Hunt * The Game Chambers of Questal * * A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale * Повстанческие силы: Заложник * Повстанческие силы: Отступник * Star Wars 12 * Негодяи * Star Wars Science Adventures: Emergency in Escape Pod Four * Галактика страха: Съеденные заживо * Галактика страха: Город мёртвых * Галактика страха: Машина ночных кошмаров * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Звёздные войны. Империя 34: В тени отцов, часть 5 * Звёздные войны. Восстание 7: Гамбит на Ахакисте, часть 2 * Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * * Руины Дантуина * A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 * Внеплановый рейс * * * * * Payback: The Tale of Dengar * Of Possible Futures: The Tale of Zuckuss and 4-LOM * Тени Империи (комикс) * The Long Arm of the Hutt * That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb * Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (роман) * Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая (детский роман) * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef * A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale * Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale * Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale * Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale * Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы * A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett * Звёздные войны. Возвращение джедая, часть 2: Приказы Императора * Мандалорский доспех * The Ordeal of Boba Fett * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * Тени Империи: Эволюция * The Lost City of the Jedi * Mission from Mount Yoda * Prophets of the Dark Side * * X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья * X-wing: Война за бакту * X-wing: Призрачная эскадрилья * X-wing: Железный кулак * Выбор принцессы Леи * A Forest Apart * * * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * X-wing: Месть Айсард * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith * Тёмная империя II * Я — джедай! * Дети джедаев * Академия джедаев: Левиафан * * Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy * Перед бурей * Щит лжи * Испытание тирана * Новое восстание * Звёздные войны: Союз * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Академия теней * Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Кризис на Хрустальном рифе * Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины * Эмиссар пустоты * Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение * Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой * Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага II: Мятежная стойкость * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные * Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение * Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила * Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший * Тёмный улей III: Роевая война * Наследие Силы: Предательство * Наследие Силы: Буря * Наследие Силы: Изгнание * Наследие Силы: Преисподняя * Наследие Силы: Ярость * Наследие Силы: Откровение * Наследие Силы: Непобедимый * Поперечное течение * Тысячелетний сокол * Судьба джедаев: Изгнание * Судьба джедаев: Знамение * Судьба джедаев: Бездна * Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар * Судьба джедаев: Союзники * Судьба джедаев: Вихрь * Судьба джедаев: Приговор * Судьба джедаев: Восхождение * X-wing: Удар милосердия * Испытание * Звёздные войны. Наследие 15: Когти Дракона, часть 2 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 40: Татуин, часть 4 * Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2 * Неканоничные появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Star Wars: Battlefront II * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' video game * * * * Star Wars Mythos * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * * Angry Birds Star Wars }} Источники * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Max Rebo) * * Star Wars Word Puzzles * A Guide to the Star Wars Universe * ''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (1984) * Справочник по «Звёздным войнам» * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi * Death Star Technical Companion * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' * Звёздные войны: Ролевая игра (второе издание) * Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley * Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim * Справочник по «Тёмной империи» * Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Three * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии * ''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations * The Star Wars Planets Collection * Creatures of the Galaxy * Star Wars Technical Journal * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies * ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition * ''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition * The Illustrated Star Wars Universe * * * Справочник по «Академии джедаев» * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * Путеводитель по «Сказаниям о джедаях» * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * * Cracken's Threat Dossier * Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt * Энциклопедия Звёздных войн * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды * * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * Руководство по «Живой Силе» * * Справочник по Тёмной стороне * * Руководство по персонажам * Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство * * Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Expansion: Prima Official Game Guide * Угрозы Галактики * * Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * * * * * * * Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам * * Star Wars Art: Visions * * * * * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' The Complete Season Three * * Художественное творчество и создание Star Wars: The Old Republic * Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars Character Encyclopedia * Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны * Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя * Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game * * ''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Core Rulebook * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Star Wars: Force Collection * Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта * * * Enter the Unknown * Солнца фортуны * Star Wars: What Makes a Monster? * * ''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion'' Core Rulebook * * Lords of Nal Hutta * * * * }} Внешние ссылки * * * * * Категория:Полуразумные существа Категория:Полуразумные существа Датомира Категория:Полуразумные существа Татуина Категория:Полуразумные существа Фелуции Категория:Хищники Категория:Полуразумные существа Дака Категория:Полуразумные существа Гаморра Категория:Полуразумные существа Лехона Категория:Рептомлекопитающие Категория:Существа по алфавиту